Arogansi
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Kita. Di tepi jalan tua, dan tebing curam. Berjam-jam bertahan dalam diam tanpa ada satupun dari kita berdua bersuara untuk mengubah keadaan. Ditemani masa lalu, dan irama jalanan yang menggangu. Untuk SasuNaru Day 2013 #3


**A/N**: Hama Hitam menyerang fandom Naruto lagi /dilempar kertas tissu kotor. Well, ini fict ketiga untuk SasuNaru Day #5. Senengnya...

**Disclaimer**: Hak cipta anime/manga Naruto dipegang oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fict ini selain puas bikin Sasuke galau /plak. Sedangkan lagu yang mendasari fict ini adalah milik... coba tebak, punya siapa /berlagak misterius

**Warn**: Sorry, kali ini gak ada kata OOC dong di warning fict saya ini /ya eyalah, lha wong gak ada yang ngomong/. Typo yang luput dari mata saya. Human!Kyuubi. AU! Sasuke POV, ya.

**.**

**Hama Hitam mempersembahkan**

**AROGANSI**

.

.::Selamat Membaca::.

Detak tak wajar di dada bagian kiriku membuat perasaanku sama sekali tak nyaman. Berbisik, aku mengeluh—dan menunduk—dan aku kembali menatap dirimu yang berdiri di depanku.

Tapi, yang kulakukan justru hanya berharap kau berbalik, menatapku, dan kemudian berjalan pelan ke arahku seraya menyebut namaku. Hanya itu.

Suaraku pun enggan keluar.

Beritahu aku, Naruto, apakah horison di depanmu itu jauh lebih menarik daripada aku? Jawab pertanyaan hatiku, Naruto.

Aku tak bisa menatap wajahmu, dan mata biru indahmu, meskipun di depanku ada cakrawala—yang kala siang memiliki warna sebiru matamu—kini tlah berubah menjadi jingga, seindah rambutmu yang tak pernah terlihat rapi.

Engkau mengerang, kulihat tanganmu yang meraba perutmu dengan pelan, seakan takut engkau kan mendapatkan ular berbisa yang tiba-tiba muncul di sana? Apakah begitu, Naruto?

Apakah bekas lukamu masih terasa sakit? Di bagian mana? Setidaknya, mengeluhlah seperti engkau yang dulu, yang selalu meratapi kesulitan hidupmu. Engkau yang selalu berujar iri pada segala yang kumiliki, meskipun—engkau tahu bukan, Naruto?—di antara semua hal yang berhasil kumiliki, hanya keberadaanmu lah—satu-satunya—yang patut kusyukuri.

Bayanganmu rebahan karena sinar matahari di depanmu. Ia memanjang, mengikuti gerakan sang raja siang yang perlahan-lahan turun takhta. Dan, engkau masih tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatmu berdiri. Bahkan, bersuara pun tidak.

Engkau hanya terus menerus mengelus bekas luka yang kau dapat dari insiden yang nyaris merenggut nyawamu. Bekas luka mengerikan yang mengurangi keindahan tubuhmu.

Tapi, meski seluruh tubuhmu luka sekalipun, di mataku, kau sama. Sama-sama indah. Tak tertandingi oleh apapun, oleh siapapun. Keindahan yang nyata, yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan.

Aku teringat kembali, sebuah insiden. Insiden yang begitu kusesali, dan mengutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak berada di sisimu kala peristiwa itu terjadi. Mengutuki ketidaksigapan diriku. Dan menyumpahi dirinya yang sudah membuatmu harus menghadapi kejadian itu.

Huh, kekasih macam apa aku ini? Yang membiarkan dirimu—orang yang begitu kukasihi—terluka begitu dalam dan menyakitkan, dan sulit untuk disembuhkan.

Mataku tak sengaja mendapati setetes air yang jatuh di kakimu, Naruto. Kutatap langit yang perlahan berwarna gelap, tapi tak ada satupun awan mendung di atas sana.

Engkau menangis, Naruto? Kenapa engkau—lagi-lagi—tidak mengeluh dan menceritakan kesusahanmu padaku? Bukankah engkau selalu begitu? Kau tak pernah sekalipun menyembunyikan luka di hatimu dariku. Sedikit saja engkau tergores, pasti dirimu sudah mengadu kepadaku. Duduk dengan manja di pangkuanku, sembari menceritakan hal yang membuat hatimu menjadi tidak nyaman.

Tapi, kenapa engkau sekarang justru diam dan menolak berhadapan denganku?

Apa hatimu sakit karena mengingat perihal Kyuubi yang tlah membuatmu terluka? Apakah rasa sakit di bekas lukamu itu karena engkau mengingat kelakuan orang brengsek itu? Orang yang sudah menjadi penyebab awal lukamu?

Katakan padaku, Naruto. Agar aku bisa menyusun rencana untuk menarik kembali rubah sialan itu dari dunianya, menghajarnya, membunuhnya, dan mempersembahkan kepalanya untukmu.

Aku tak perduli pada apapun yang dikatakan orang lain. Selama hal itu bisa membuatmu berhenti menangis dan kembali tersenyum, aku akan melakukan apapun. Untukmu. Demi kau. Sayangku. Sayangku. Kekasihku.

VW kodok kita berhasil menarik perhatianku, Naruto. VW kodok yang dulu sempat rusak karena kelakuan brutal Kyuubi—bagaimana mungkin si brengsek itu menggunakan mobil kita berdua untuk berkelahi, menantang musuh-musuhnya, berkejar-kejaran dengan mobil kebanggaan kita tanpa memperdulikan apapun, bahkan perasaanmu dan aku.

Dan yang membuatku begitu geram; dia membawamu turut serta. Aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah ketakutanmu kala dia mengemudikan VW ini dengan kecepatan penuh, sedangkan di belakang kalian ada puluhan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menginginkan nyawa Kyuubi dan kau.

Orang brengsek itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan orang lain. Dia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri, dan kesenangannya.

Itulah kenapa aku begitu membencinya, Naruto. Semua dosanya tidak termaafkan. Semua dosa yang dia dapat dari menyakiti dirimu, perasaanmu.

Aku mendengarkan senggukmu. Tapi, engkau masih tetap membelakangiku. Tidak memperdulikan kehadiranku yang siap berbagi dukamu.

Aku mendengar banyak suara mesin mobil yang terus-terusan berganti, dan melewati kita. Juga bisik lembut jalanan saat puluhan roda melaluinya. Tapi, kita tetap tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti pertama kali kita berada di tempat ini.

Aku membenci kebiasaanku yang begitu senang berdiam diri, dan aku menyesali kediamanmu yang sekarang.

Naruto, tataplah aku. Peluklah aku. Bisikkanlah namaku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan agar engkau berpaling padaku? Apakah aku harus tetap menunggumu di sini? Di belakangmu yang berdiri menatap ufuk yang berada jauh di depan kita?

Atau, haruskan aku berjalan ke tengah jalan tol di belakang kita sana? Hingga salah satu—atau banyak—mobil menabrak diriku? Melemparkanku dari jalanan, meremukkan tulang-tulangku, menghancurkan tubuhku? Hingga aku tak memiliki perbedaan dengan sampah?

Aku begitu berharap mulutku berhenti untuk enggan bersuara. Setidaknya, dia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mampu membawa perbedaan sikapmu dan aku sekarang.

Tapi, dia tetap bungkam.

Dan hanya hati dan pikiranku yang terus menerus berbicara, berteriak, dan mengerang atas ketidakmampuanku, tanpa engkau bisa mendengarkannya.

Kembali aku mendengar senggukmu. Rintihanmu. Air mata semakin sering terjatuh di kakimu. Dan kekhawatiranku bertambah.

Tapi, sebesar apapun rasa khawatirku, engkau masih tetap berdiri tegar di depanku, seolah menunjukkan padaku bahwa engkau kuat, eh?

Dua tanganmu mendekap dirimu sendiri. Kepalamu semakin dalam menunduk, dan isakanmu sama sekali tidak berhenti. Tapi, engkau sama sekali tak kunjung menoleh padaku.

Siapa, Naruto? Siapa yang engkau bayangkan tengah memelukmu? Dekapan siapa yang engkau khayalkan? Engkau inginkan? Yang kau rindukan? Si brengsek Kyuubi, kah? Atau... aku?

Angin sore yang hangat tak lagi dirasakan kulitku. Dingin perlahan-lahan mulai meraba bagian tubuhku yang tidak terlindungi. Tapi, aku tahu bahumu yang bergetar bukan karena kedinginan. Namun, lebih karena rasa sakit yang tak kutahu, di bagian mana tubuhmu? Isakanmu menggangguku, namun menjadi irama baru selain bising mesin, gesekan jalan, dan bisik angin.

Dan aku lagi-lagi merasa tidak berguna. Hanya bisa melihatmu berdiri, mencoba tegar.

Bahkan, angin pun jauh lebih berguna dariku. Dia yang meniup rambut indahmu, mencoba menyegarkan hatimu yang kalut, menerbangkan semua air matamu yang begitu mengganggu wajah indahmu.

Dan aku cemburu. Pada banyak hal. Pada banyak orang.

Kyuubi yang begitu menyakiti hatimu.

Kaki langit yang lebih menarik perhatianmu.

Irama jalanan yang mencoba menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu.

Dan pada angin, yang dengan leluasa menyentuhmu tanpa ijin dariku.

Aku cemburu pada semua hal itu.

Dan kecemburuan itu memberontak hatiku, membawa banyak emosi ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Memberi motivasi negatif untuk memonopoli dirimu dari semua orang, semua hal.

Satu kakiku berhasil melangkah maju. Tangan kananku berusaha menggapai pundakmu, menarik, membuat tubuhmu menghadap padaku, dan mataku membawa rasa terenyuh ke hati kala melihat wajah sedihmu.

Hingga akhirnya, aku berhasil menggerakkan seluruh bagian tubuhku. Untuk memberimu pelukan, kehangatan, perasaan aman bagimu.

Pita suaraku merasa tak ingin kalah dengan bagian tubuh yang lain. Dan akhirnya, dia bekerja, "Jangan menangis. Aku ada di sini."

Dan sedu sedanmu semakin kencang. Tangan kurusmu membalas pelukanku, melahirkan sebuah kelegaan di hatiku.

Kuberikan senyum kemenangan pada semua hal. Pada cakrawala yang berhenti memberikan pemandangan indah karena kini Naruto telah tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Pada angin yang kini tak bisa menyentuh kulit tan orang yang kucintai ini dengan leluasa lagi.

Dan hingga saatnya tiba, akan kutendang keluar Kyuubi dari hati Naruto. Agar memberikan ruang bagiku untuk mengisinya.

Karena aku menyadari, aku bukan orang yang suka kalah pada semua hal.

Terutama, aku benci kalah dari orang yang dulu pernah membuatku terlempar dari tempat seharusnya aku berada.

Hati miliknya.

Milik Naruto.

Narutoku.

**.::END::.**

**A/N**: Hayooo, yang bisa nebak lagu yang menjadi inspirasi cerita kali ini, bakal saya bikinin fict sesuai request, deh /lagi gak ada kerjaan soalnya. Lagunya mudah banget ya, ditebak. Hehe, saya gak pinter bikin song fict, sih.

Maaf, kalau fictnya ini jelek banget... maaf. Seribu kali maaf.

BTW, masih pada inget fict MC saya yang saya hapus yang judulnya A Red Full Moon? /reader: Enggaaaaak.

Nah, sebenarnya, ini tuh kayak epilognya. Tapi, pada gak nyadar kan? Kan? Kan? /reader: authornya lagi stres nih/ /nyodok reader atu-atu.


End file.
